happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Willow
Español= :"Me encantan los gatitos ^w^ ''" :― Willow Willow es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends Fanon y el tercer personaje de xMC-Grim-Reaperx Aspecto Willow normalmente viste una blusa gris, una falda morada y un collar de corazón de oro; en ocasiones utiliza un moño purpura. Físicamente, le destaca su piel amarilla. Descripcion Willow es una osa a la que le gusta coquetea con otros personajes masculinos, de una manera similar a Disco Bear. Es muy amigable y por lo general no se mete en líos. Tiene una obsesión con la ropa, a pesar de que por lo general se le ve en su mismo atuendo. Es ligeramente tímida y le teme al fuego. Historia de Fondo "La hermana de Reapy y Larry, ella siempre fue más tímida de lo normal y podría ser la hermana menor de toda la familia. Desde el incidente del incendio, ella le ha temido al fuego al punto de ser piro fóbica. Al empezar a conocer a los personajes se le quito el nervio de estar aislada, hasta el punto de empezar a coquetear con otros personajes masculinos..." Caracter Willow es algo tímida, aunque eso no le quita su actitud positiva y sus ganas de ligar con otros personajes. En ocasiones, llega a ser atrevida para ligar con otros personajes. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aquí se listan las relaciones de Willow con otros personajes. Amistades Lindura : Siempre se la pasa de compras o para pasar el rato con ella; le cae muy bien y le parece carismática. También le gusta que opine en sus ropas, entre otras actividades. Anny : Se llevan muy bien y Willow la defiende de Colmillos u otras personas que le quieran hacer daño. Andromeda : Se llevan bien. Nick: Se llevan bien. Mel: Se llevan bien. Anthony: Lo considera carismático aunque no le gusta que le diga anciana. Pavío: Parecen llevarse bien. Feeble: Lo considera carismático y buena persona. Callow: Le agrada. Briccie: Le parece buena persona y curiosamente suelen aparecer juntos. No esta consciente que antes le gustaba. Gigi: Le parece muy carismático y por esta razón le agrada; suelen hacer actividades juntos Dann: Le ha confiado varios secretos y es un amigo cercano. El dice que ella es su única amiga y, aunque no siempre reflejado en sus acciones, Willow lo considera puro de corazón. Lain: Es una amiga cercana y ella sabe de lo que paso en su pasado. Neutral Luego Enemistades Greenish : Siempre abusa de ella y le cae de la patada. Prickly : ^^^ Kezia : La extorsiona con frecuencia, la provoca y realmente le cae mal. Vestimenta Una subcategoría añadida por gusto xd En general Blusa gris, falda morada, collar de corazón de oro. En ocasiones va con un moño purpura. En HTF:AD TBA En HTFGO! TBA En los roleos Un simple vestido negro. Una sudadera negra con una imagen estampada de un conejo sonriente y una falda roja a cuadros. Frases :"''Cada quien es bello o bella en su propia manera" :― Willow y su filosofía. :"Es tan tierno que tanta gente me quiera ^w^ ''" :― Willow diciendo la verdad pendejadas Apariciones Willow apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD Panic at the Disco! - Muere After school - Muere Drowned Hopes - Muere Cycling time! - (Debatible) Muere Winds up, off we go! - Muere HTFGO! Rock and Roaller - TBA Books, Curses and Beyond Forces - Muere Heridas/Muertes Su poca precaución le causa muertes por lo general dolorosas y desagradables. Estas involucran desmembramiento, decapitación o tener sus órganos arrancados. Heridas After school Se golpea contra una banca lo que le saca la columna, su corazón es arrancado por su propia columna. Drowned Hopes Antes de morir es empalada por varios cubiertos Muertes Panic at the Disco! - Su cráneo es roto tras una mordida a la cabeza por Alectra After school - Muere por desangramiento tras tener su corazón arrancado por su columna Drowned Hopes - Muere empalada por varios cubiertos Cycling time! - (Debatible) Quizas muere al caer por la misma pendiente por la cual cayó Gigi Winds up, off we go! - Muere cuando un avión le aplasta la cabeza Books, Curses and Beyond Forces - Muere tras ser quemada a cenizas por Maily Demonio. Empleos Según visto en episodios. Bibliotecaria.- Panic at the Disco! Galería. img014.jpg Archivo:Img012.jpg Archivo:Willow_1.png|Por Gonza, ¡Gracias! :'3 Concurso1.png Concurso2creepy.png Willu.png 046.jpg CandyxWillow.png|Candy x Willow Curiosidades. * Le interesa Disco Bear, sin duda no le gusta su coqueteo. * Es la primer personaje femenina de xMC-Grim-Reaperx. * Tiene una variante : Valkyrie Willow. Esta misma se presento en un RP y no es un personaje canon (Aunque lo podría hacer un personaje de broma :v). * Se le acusa de ser tomboy (Termino inglés para "Chica poca femenina") * Adora la Nutella. * Su nombre es un término inglés que es un tipo de árbol. * Su símbolo en el Reditum es una Marca de Beso. * Su ratio de supervivencia es de 22%. * Ocasionalmente hace la dinámica de "Abrazos/Besos gratis" para ligar. * Antes, ella vendía limonada casera en un puesto genérico. * Su mejor amiga es Lindura. * Ella odia los pantalones y shorts, ya que piensa que "le quitan lo femenino comparado a una falda". *Aparentemente se ha ganado el corazón de algunos usuarios y personajes; esto es irónico a su concepto de personaje, ya que se supone que está tan obsesionada con los chicos que hasta los molesta de tanto acosarlos (No digo que la odien, así está bien xd). *En los roleos es bisexual, mostrado por su relación con Lindura. *Lo triste de ella es que no se puede emparejar ya que arruinaría su concepto de personaje, de lo contrario terminaría en poligamia, algo que se le ve muy mal. |-| English= Full name Margaret Willow Vázquez Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Country American Fear(s) Fire Gender Female Likes Fashion Flirting Boys Helping people Dislikes Fires Mean people Species Bear Color Yellow Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Reapy & Larry (Siblings) Friends Male characters Enemies Kezia None as she's attracted to most males First Kill None Kill Count 0 First Death Panic at the Disco! Deaths (HTF:AD) 5 (HTF:GO!) 1 Debut (HTF:AD)Panic at the Disco! (HTF:GO!)Books, Curses and Beyond Forces Last appearance (HTF:AD) (HTF:GO!)Books, Curses and Beyond Forces Number of appearances (HTF:AD) (HTF:GO!)2 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"I love kittens! ^w^" :― Willow Willow is a character from HTF:AD and HTF:GO! created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. She consists of a yellow bear who likes flirting with other guys. Appearance Willow normally wears a grey blouse, a purple skirt and a collar with a golden heart; occasionally she wears a purple bow. Despite this being her most common clothes, she is also known for wearing other garments. Physically, Willow is a yellow bear with the inner parts of her ears and abdominal mark, despite the latter being rarely shown, colored a darker yellow. Character bio Willow is a bear who loves flirting with other males, rather similar with how Disco Bear flirts with females. She is also shown to be a fashionist, always wanting to be on the "popular trend" and having an interest in clothing and various accesories. She is also shown to be very gentle and persistent, managing to befriend bullies on school. Background Story "Being the sister of Reapy and Larry, she was best known for her desire of being a model: she always had closets filled of clothing and she'd love to look at how they fitted her. Ever since the incident that happened, she lost her clothing and became afraid of fires, as it almost took her life. She later found other Tree Friends and decided to join them. As time went by, she became very happy, even going to the extremes of flirting with every single male she's met so far..." Mood Willow is mostly seen as a very sweet girl and she is also very helpful, even to those who hate her. She is also known for flirting with every sinlge male, even if said males can be dangerous . Relations This tab refers to Willow's relations with other characters. Friends Lindura : Her best friend. They're often seen together, normaly doing activities together such as shopping on the mall or commenting on each other's clothes. Anny : Another one of her best friends. They get along very well and they support each other whenever they need help. Anny likes to introduce Willow to protecting nature, while Willow likes getting Anny into fashion. Nimble : As with Anny, he's among his best friends. They support each other and she has even shown extreme concern for him. He's the only male she doesn't flirt to since he admitted he wouldn't like it. Eyes, Nick, Andromeda, Pitchy : They're her classmates and they get along very well. Dann : They're good friends, always supporting each other; they're also neighbors which further deepens their friendship. SInce Willow knows that Dann is in a relationship with Stardust, she doesn't flirt to him. Gigi : She considers him a great friend and someone to spend her time with. Since she knows that he is in a relationship with Azura, she doesn't flirt with him. Greenish, Sakura, Prickly : Despite them being bullies, she befriended them with extreme patience and infinite kindness of her part. She comprehends how they feel and what they've went through, so she supports them. Most characters : With male characters she flirts and with female characters she gets along very well, normally inviting them to tea parties, among other activities. Neutral Kezia : Due to Willow's natural innocence, she is always tricked by her, which she doesn't like at all; however, she doesn't necessarily hate her since she prefers to avoid trouble. Enemies None Quotes/Gestures :"''Everyone is cute in their own manner" :― Willow's natural philosophy. :"I love how many people love me! ^w^" :― Willow saying the truth bullcrap. Roles Willow appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD HTF:AD Panic at the Disco! - Died After school - Died Drowned Hopes - Died Cycling time! - (Debatable) Died Winds up, off we go! - Died HTF:GO! Rock and Roaller - TBA Books, Curses and Beyond Forces - Died Independent series Reap What You Sow - Died Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA HTF:GO! TBA Independent Series TBA Deaths & Injuries Due to her recklessness, Willow's deaths are normally grotesque. They commonly involve her head or her innards. Her survival rate is of 22%. Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD Panic at the Disco! - Killed when Alectra crushed her skull by biting her head. After school - Bleeded to death when her spine ripped her heart out. Drowned Hopes - Impaled by food utensils. Cycling time! - (Debatable) Died when she fell off the same place where Gigi did. Winds up, off we go! - Her head is crushed by a plane wheel. HTF:GO! Books, Curses and Beyond Forces - Incinerated to ashes by Demonic Maily. Independent Series Reap What You Sow - Fried by lightning. Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD After school - Her spine disaligns when she hits her desk, ripping out of her back. Drowned Hopes - Before she died, she was painfully stabbed by many food utensils. Employments Books, Curses and Beyond Forces - Librarian Trivia She's the creator's first female character. She's interested in Disco Bear, but she hates his flirting. She loves nutella. Her name is a type of tree. In order to have better results when flirting, she sometimes uses the dynamic of "Free hugs/kisses". She hates pants and shorts, despite the fact that she wears them among her clothing choices, since, according to her: "They get rid of her female qualities compared to a skirt". In roleplays, she is bisexual, shown by her relationship with Lindura. She has gained the heart of many characters and even users which is kind of ironic due to her character concept. Sadly, she isn't allowed to be coupled, since it would ruin her character concept; if she was to be coupled, she'd end up in polygamy, something that is badly seen by others. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes Amarillos Categoría:Osos Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends Go! Categoría:Personajes que mueren en su debut Categoría:Personajes Buenos Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Mamiferos